User talk:Yowuza
--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 20:33, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hi, Yowuza! I am soo glad you cam eto edit here!!!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 21:40, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I created Kingme! I just wanted to test my ability to make a sysop though. I a made his password Indestrucible!!! It has like all sorts of stuff in it.--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 21:44, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hey! This is cool that you are editing this Wiki! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 12:26, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I'll upgrade you to Sysop status. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 12:27, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I already made you a Sysop! I already have some people from CP Wiki editing. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 13:59, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I'm glad this wiki got accepted. Well, thanks. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 14:00, 20 September 2008 (UTC) You are welcome for thanking me. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 14:14, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Rocket Science is awesome! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 14:14, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I'm running Windows XP. Right now, I am running Windows XP Professional with Service Pack 3. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 16:43, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for putting that link in my picture. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 16:43, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Is there ANYBODY out there? Eh? --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:30, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats on making 100 edits! I hope you make even more. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 18:13, 23 September 2008 (UTC) PittSteelers is also my test account. The way you are editing now, (I hear the timer ringing) It says 'MAKE YOWUZA A BUREAUCRAT!!!!'!!!!!! Congrats! Congrats on becoming a Bureaucrat!!!! You really deserve it!!!!!!! For that, you get the SMILEY FACE!!!!!! ///////// \\\\\\\\\\ | | | | | | | | | | | _____ ____ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / _____________________ Put it on your User Page. (It's my happyface from CP Wiki). This is your first award on R.S. Wiki. Hi, editing from school! wikipedia Here is my position on wikipedia. I use it as a reference source. This is not prohibited. But, as you said, copying directly from wikipedia is forbidden. Next person who does this shall be banned for one day.-- Šočҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 12:20, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Too quiet here Man! It is way too quiet on this Wiki! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:36, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Hello? Am I the only one who can edit this Wiki? -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 01:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I already did! Do you think I should create a Signature template????? and put it on Club Penguin Wiki? was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 22:02, 3 November 2008 (UTC) You can if you want. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:49, 4 November 2008 (UTC) maybe not... :( was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 01:26, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Quitting on CP Wiki I am sorry you had to quit. You did not do anything wrong... but you doing that made me try to quit Club Penguin Wiki which that freaked out Sockpuppets411 and caused him to try to quit. I can't help it... It is just autistic! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skater blaue Katze '']] Sprechen Sie mit mir! TRANSLATE! 20:16, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I agree.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:45, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Webmaster III Congratulations Yowuza, You are a Co-Webmaster along with Sockpuppets411 and me. Congratulations! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 14:55, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Yowuza... you are a webmaster on this Wiki now. --[[user:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] (talk) 23:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey Yowuza. Could you please edit this wikia again???? Your OLD friend, sk8rbluscat --”'Sk8rbluscat”' ”'TALK 2 ME PLZ!”' 23:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Woah, forgot this wiki even existed. --[[User:Yowuza|'''Yowuza]] yadderhouse | 16:44, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Wiki IRC Channel This wiki now has an IRC Channel. It's here. --”'Sk8rbluscat”' ”'TALK 2 ME PLZ!”' 15:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) (my nick is Jws1997) You could access that IRC Channel from http://webchat.freenode.net/channels/wikia-rocketscience , also.